Mu's Death Wish
by yorushihe
Summary: Fem!Harry, god!Harry. Mu was there minding his mountain, when a woman came and rocked his world away. It wasn't quite love at first sight, but Mary did always had a way with Death.
1. Chapter 1

Saint Seya/Harry Potter crossover, with Thanatos!Harry and Fem!Harry named Mary Rose… since the Potter names follow King's names, and the Evans are all called after flowers. Saint Seya is a manga/anime series about knights who fight to protect the goddess Athena. They're all based on star signs, divided by the type of armor… Bronze, Silver and Gold – Gold being the twelve zodiac signs. Mu is the Aries' saint. I find the plot ridiculously dramatic and repetitive, but it's an Epic of colossal scale anyway – Great read overall, if not a little bloody... The characters are enchanting on their own, and I couldn't help but fall in love with them. So here it is! Enjoy!

**Mu's Death Wish**

It all started when Padma Patil made an offhand comment about her homeland and the ancient magic evoked and used by monks – the teachings of Tibetans, the idea of Buddha and the Samsara and everything gave birth to an infatuation inside Mary that couldn't be contained, not even by Hermione's pragmatic Buddhism classes or Ron's disdainful misgivings about meditation.

It was something she's been looking for. A clarity, a way of life that didn't involve the magic enclaves, complicated rituals or life-long tenures. After spending her whole life fighting, she longed for a chance to find peace, something everlasting and not at all ephemeral.

Mary studied religiously for months from various sources, curious and fascinated by the calm spiritual life those Monks led. She's seen her share of war and felt ready to find inner peace – more so because a year after Voldemort's fall, the public still clamored for their savior…

"Maybe I should go" The red haired, green eyed girl wondered. "Sequester myself away in seclusion until I'm able to deal with the rest of the world" A few months of peregrine travel in search of enlightment. She could have married one of Ron's brothers like everyone wanted and be happy with a life of house-wivery while doing death-threatening stunts in her Auror career – she still wanted 3 kids, two boys and a girl – but that was to be coming later, preferably after she fell in love with someone other than a doomed Cedric.

So packing only the essential and catching the first available port-key to India came as no surprise to her friends who's only warning was a brief message telling them she'd return in six weeks. "_In Asia, be back in a month and half, don't look for me – love, Mary R. P." _Had she stayed long enough to hear their reactions, she'd have seen Hermione's knowing look and Ron's eyes softening in understanding. Luna followed her trend and also jumped right into adventuring, though she decided to start with south America instead of Asia.

Mary never been more satisfied.

Six weeks she spent amongst the monks of Tibet, meditating, fasting and finding her center. Mary never felt this whole, and it gave a lot of perspective to her life. Thanks to this intensive journey of finding herself, she found more than was expected.

Nestling inside her was a power bigger than nothing the Wizarding World could predict. Her Mentor was an old man whose past shrouded in mystery allowed him to reach out and tug on this power inside Mary. He called it Cosmos, an inner universe burning in her soul. Not Magic, no, that was a genetic trait more than anything – while Cosmos existed in everyone even if but a few had the potential to unlock it and use their inner power.

Along with the unlocking of her Cosmo, her Mentor also showed her the objects of power linked to her soul – Mary already new them intimately, but to be able to pull on them and master them was freeing – she'd not have to fear them ever again. Those were the Hallows, and to master them she'd have to spend another couple of months in that Tibetan temple.

The letter she sent Hermione warning of the change of plans had all her friends and acquaintances climbing the walls dodging the ministry and the press. Hermione was particularly disappointed when she found mentions of this Cosmos in uncommon books but nothing about how to bring it forth. She started a crusade to find more about it, and that led her to a Japanese multi-billionaire known as Mitsumasa Kido. Not managing to extract anything from the elderly man, Hermione was forced to bend before she used magic on an unsuspecting muggle.

"_I am doing terrific. Never been happier in my life, with these monks I find peace and they shed light in many questions I've had. Like what happened to the Hollows. My Mentor opened my eyes to the truth. As the one who reunited the Hollows, I possess a great responsibility. To master the 3, I decided to stay a few more months here. Do not worry! We can still send letters back and forth. _

_Hermione, I think you will be interested to know more about an obscure power present in our souls known as the Cosmos, I had mine unlocked and it answered many questions that I can't expound on letters, when we meet again I shall tell you everything I know about it, but I hope you can look deeper into the subject. _

_Send my regards to everyone, _

_Love, Mary R. P." _

"_Dear Mary. Ron sends his love. Luna sent a postcard from Brazil and says there may be a Basilisk living under an Amazonian City… Expect a letter with an invitation from her sometime soon._

_Now, what do you mean about the Hollows? I thought aside from the cloak, the others were lost? And I've had time to research about this Cosmos energy, it turns out that there is truth in it. I read about a rich Japanese philanthropist who died recently – he collected children from all over the world and sent them to train in obscure locations around the globe for something called Saint Armors. I'm trying to contact his people to ask more questions, but they are strangely tight lipped._

_Miss you,_

_Hermione J. Granger."_

Mary, happily hidden away in her mountain living the life of a monk and learning leaps about the Hallows and her Cosmos and what she could achieve with it had no idea of the monster she inspired. Had Ron known where she was, he'd have sent a couple of Holers to make his displeasure obvious. Alas, no one knew where Mary absconded to so none of said Holers reached her yet.

Hermione's owl loyally kept her location secret, to Mary's amused pride.

Being privy to information that had Hermione green with jealousy was also strangely satisfying, so the green eyed witch kept her mouth firmly shut about the secrets being taught to her, to her Mentor's proud smile – he was slightly sadistic in his old age, as he said, no one was perfect and they were not gods – at least _he _wasn't a god. She took that personally and learned of yet another secret that has been kept from her.

"I've almost died so many times… who knew that there was something behind it?" She wondered humorlessly.

Finishing her studies, Mary decided to extend her vacation to last the whole year, all the while sending delayed post cards to her friends explaining her new adventures.

From taming a white Tiger in China, tripping down the First mountain from five in Rozan, Eating bugs and being hunted by a Nundu – and for Luna a rough sketch of what she thought was a Crumple Horned Snorlax that she saw while crossing the borders of Tibet to Jamiel – it could have been an innocent ram, but neither Luna nor Mary knew that, so both were innocently happy to be part of this finding.

Luna did end sending a letter telling her about the supposed Basilisk under Manaus, in Amazonia. But she wasn't asking for any help since she found another researcher who was more than happy to be of aid. "_His name is Rolf Scamander and he reminds me of you. His father wrote an interesting book as well, so he is trying to write his own."_ Together they braved Indians catacombs under Manaus and defeated the ancient Basilisk with a well placed summoning charm, that brought forth a cock that sung and felled the snake in one go.

Happy about Luna's apparent budding Romance based on giant snakes slaying, Mary sent a brief congratulating letter and went on her way.

Seeing as Jamiel was her last stop while in Asia, Mary lingered for a while, listening to the talk of the villages around and learning about a mysterious hermit who lived on top of the highest peak. The people said that many strange, armored men climbed but never came down, and if that didn't pick her interest, then the polished stone castle sitting on top of said peak did.

Singing out loud a cute chinese song she learned from a passing wizard – it was about a dragon ascending to heaven and becoming a star – Mary strapped her worn bag to her shoulder, wrapped her cloak around her shoulder and started the climb. About half way there she noticed the magic, or better yet, Cosmos the place exuded, it wasn't malicious but it wasn't welcoming. Feeling a presence keeping an eye on her, Mary shrugged and willed her cloak to make her invisible trusting that not even the gods could see her, such was her power now.

Continuing to climb, the witch passed through a ravine filled with decaying bodies and bones and had to marvel at the being who'd set such a trial. It was obviously linked to those unfortunate souls who'd come carrying large urns and never returned. They failed whatever trial was set which made Mary glad she had the cloak, for the presence she felt following her around at first was this hermit who'd protect his privacy on top of his peak.

After a much tiresome track – she had to balance through a narrow bridge that would lead to certain death should she fall, a few hundred miles' drop and even an army of undead animated by whatever magic this hermit could yield. It all failed for Mary sneaked away under her cloak and managed to reach the top, grinning unrepentantly that she thwarted this hermit's tricks.

"Whoah" She gasped, staring in awe at the tower precariously standing before the fall. Tired and hungry, Mary removed her cloak, settled on the ground and pulled out of her bag – magicked to be bigger on the inside – a picnic basket, complete with a blanket and a parasol. Mounting her picnic kit, the witch happily started to munch away on a few sandwiches.

"Hey, who do you think you are?!" A tiny voice called. A little boy no older than 8 was looking down at her from the tower. His red hair gleamed under the sun and his eyes narrowed. He had dots for eyebrows though, so Mary knew he was different. Was he the Hermit? Awfully young to be living by himself, but who was she to comment? She has been raising herself ever since she could remember. He was also speaking in greek for some reason.

Looking at the boy, Mary simply blinked while silently thanking Dumbledore's OmniLanguage beads, those can easily be attached to glasses or hair, or say, a beard. It explained why the old headmaster could speak more than a hundred languages without stutter, the cheat. "I'm Mary" She finally answered after finishing chewing. "Want to join me?" There were still a number of breads and cakes, juices and that tea.

It was strangely satisfying to not be bothered by people's expectations. Now Mary had a whole other level of appreciation for what Luna did. Even when messing with a kid who thought he knew better than her.

"No! Now tell me why have you come here?" The boy asked again, momentarily thrown off a loop by Mary's aloofness. She's learned that the more she took people by surprise, more they would cease expecting something from her. By being meek and stubborn she was the perfect little hero, but the time she spent in Tibet gave her inner balance and peace. "You don't bring an armor to be fixed" He added suspiciously.

"I don't, do I?" Looking around her, Mary felt the air shift beside her. It was the mysterious presence that has been following her since the beginning. "I became curious by the villagers talk of this place and decided I wanted to see it with my own eyes." She paused, chewed some more, then continued "And they also spoke of a hermit living here so I wanted to meet him"

"Hmm…" A man materialized right on the spot she predicted. He was… beautiful. Delicate features, long light hair like silk, porcelain skin and long dark lashes. He was even prettier than Fleur which was a new notch on the pretty category. "I feel you hold a great power, yet you are not a Saint" He murmured in a calm voice, low and suave that entered her senses as if made of chocolate wrapped in silk.

Her cheeks warmed without consent and Mary could hear her Mentor's laugher from where she stood. Even if she was so much at peace with herself, she was still an eighteen years old girl and prone to bouts of girlish glee. Gathering her wits, the witch turned to the man with a bright smile. "Hello, are you the master of this mountain?" to which her hopefully new friend nodded slowly.

"Yes, I am Mu of Jamiel and this is my disciple Kiki…" He trailed off, eyes fixed on Mary.

"Would you care to join me? You've been trying to follow me around since I've stepped foot on this mountain" The cakes were looking tantalizing. The red haired boy made an irritated sound and burst into light, only to appear from the top of the tower to in front of Mu and Mary.

She didn't even blink at the flashy Apparition. She could do flashy if she wanted to as well.

"What do you mean _trying_?" Kiki asked for both males. Not seeing reason to lie or hide the truth, Mary felt these males were trustworthy and wouldn't judge her on first glance. The aura Mu emitted was light and warm and she wanted to cuddle in it.

"This is Death's cloak, nothing can see me under it. I used it to dodge Master Mu's traps" Both males looked at her cloak with surprise. Mu seemed serene though, he felt powerful to her sixth sense so he should be able to pick up her innocent intentions.

"Interesting" Mu breathed out. Then those jade colored eyes a shade lighter than her own stared down at Mary searchingly. "How long do you intend to stay?"

Mary thought about it. "Would you let me stay here?" Her eyes glinted with happiness. "I have been traveling all around Asia looking for places where I can learn and meditate, if you allow me to stay here, I'd like to spend a couple of weeks learning from you" She wasn't obtuse enough to not recognize that this Mu was wise beyond his years even if he was so pretty to look at.

"Of course, you can stay for how long you like" Master Mu answered brightly, smiling and sitting down beside her under the shade of her parasol – not to partake on her snacks, but to talk more comfortably. Kiki grumbled under his breath but ended up accepting a sandwich.

..

The first week she spent in Jamiel was filled with meditation and late night talks with Mu.

"_When you said this cloak belongs to Death, you really meant it" Mu commented his voice smooth and knee weakening. "How can that be? You are not a Saint" Mary smiled a secret smile that would have made Dumbledore proud._

_Gathering the silky, ethereal material of the cloak to her hands, she passed it trustingly to Mu. "It's been passing down in my family for generations. Where I come from, it's part of a set of items that belonged to Death himself" Mu's lean digits fingered the cloak delicately._

"_It's a very powerful relic" He commented after a moment analyzing her cloak. Mary beamed in response._

Or when it was Mary who'd ask something of him.

"_You and Kiki…" She prompted. Mu seemed to have been caught by surprise, but he smiled accommodating. He didn't seem to mind answering her unasked question._

"_We are descendants of a lost race of men from Lemur" He said. Then proceeded. "Kiki was trusted to me for guidance, I train him in the ways of our people"_

_They talked some more about menial things in life._

The second week they moved on to more personal topics.

"_Do you know why I decided to start this journey?" Mary commented absently. Mu looked at her with stars glinting in his eyes. He's been drilling Kiki on his telekinesis the whole day so now he was lounging by a small stream with Mary who wanted to explore. "I wanted to find myself again after being lost in a sea of expectations… I didn't know who I was anymore, and to move forward I had to take that step back and face myself like I never had to before" She said in answer to her earlier question. Not mentioning the war or anything from the wizarding world but almost there._

_Mu sat pensively back, contemplating if he should comment or not. In the end, he nodded quietly with quite a knowing look sitting in his eyes. "My reasons were a lot more selfish, but following the same lines… When you know what the future might have in stock for you, how are you supposed to proceed?" _

_Mary took his hands in hers. "Every prophecy is self fulfilling… as long as you don't see that future as your own it is not set in stone" And she was aware that she leaked an important part of herself right there, just as he revealed part of him._

The third week they could be considered the best of friends.

"_You know, I think I can trust you with my biggest secret" She said one day after she finished trying futilely to make the stone float using only the power of her concentration without adding any magic. Her gift was on a whole other spectrum than Mu's, but he patiently taught her about this extra power of his. "I feel frustrated enough at not being able to do it like you do, and I don't think its fair if I hide from you any longer" Taking a deep breath before Mu's inquisitive and curious gaze, Mary confessed. "I'm a witch" _

"_A… witch?" He asked unsure. Looking her up and down, then clarity dawned in his minty eyes as he found her invisibility cloak. "Perhaps its not so difficult to accept that your nature is more than a normal human's." _

"_More than that… I am a part of a whole hidden society of magic enclaves. We ride brooms, have dragons reserves and goblins rights, my godfather could turn into a dog and my father could turn into a stag – the kind of society that can bend reality with a flicker of a wand if we have the right spells" Usually it was heavily frowned upon to reveal that magic was real to muggles, but Mu was more than a muggle man, his race was considered mythical in the enclaves._

"_That is hard to imagine, though dragons and goblins?" He was clearly making an effort to be open minded. It was enough and Mary felt grateful._

"_Yep. There is more though… Recently, we just won a war against the biggest dark wizard of this century, and I was right at the eye of it…"_

And the fourth week Mary couldn't take it anymore. When you spend so long a time enclosure with a man like Mu, and you happen to be of the female persuasion, thing _happened._

Thanks to her clearer mind and relaxed soul, Mary didn't have a shred of doubt about her feelings. The first chance she got after figuring out what she wanted, the witch cornered the bewildered Lemurian and told him exactly what she felt.

"Excuse me, Mu I think I love you" She told to his face. Mu flushed prettily and stuttered, but Mary continued to explain why she loved him. "You are powerful and beautiful, you listen to me and don't judge me, you are caring and patient and your light shines brightly… I trust you with my feelings and I think I'd trust you with my life" Mary finished, huffing and puffing and red of cheeks.

Mu gently raised a hand to her burning cheeks. "Mary… I…" He was such a calm and collected man. Mary held onto his hand. Sighing, Mu decided to be simply say what he felt. "To me you are a mystery… you went through so much to be the person you are today, and that someone such as you choose to love me is surprising and humbling. I don't know If I'm the best man to have in your life, but if you will have me and be mine in return, I will be yours"

Getting bold because of his words and yearning for a loving touch, Mary leaned into Mu and kissed him shyly. Getting hold of her shoulder, Mu hesitated only for a second before kissing her back. When they came back to the world beyond themselves, Mary smiled in feminine contentment. "I'm yours if you're mine" She answered his words. Then added her own. "Mu… know that when I love, I love deeply. To me, this is real – I'll follow you wherever you go"

And the master of Jamiel knew she spoke the truth… He knew her enough to realize how starved of love she was and that she trusted him with her heart truly had him marveling on what he did to deserve it. He wasn't the easiest person to be around, his dry humor and sometimes distant demeanor pushed people away. She saw through it all and managed to touch him deeply.

With that last thought, Mu pulled on his new woman's waist and kissed her willing lips again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Mu's Death Wish**

..

"You disappear for a year in your search for clarification, spend a third of that time in some mountain in Tibet training with a Buddhist Monk, then travel around for another third, and then come back with a boyfriend?" Hermione asked shrilly. Her hair was three times fluffier as her magic made sparks fly out of unruly strands. "Mary Rose Potter, you better introduce us right this minute!"

"I was about to do that, Hermione" Mary was beaming brilliantly. Arm securing an almost fidgeting boyfriend firmly to her side. She was sure that if he was a lesser man, he'd be cowering just like Kiki was. But not Mu, not her blastedly beautiful boyfriend with his perfect hair and pretty face… "This is Mu of Jamiel, Mu, this is Hermione Granger and her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, they are my closest friends"

"Merlin Mary! He is prettier than Fleur!" Ron exploded, eyes wide and staring.

Mary nodded quickly, with a glint in her eyes. "I know" Mu wished he stayed in his mountain… he wasn't a push over by any means, but when Mary turned those bright green eyes on him and asked his presence when she returned home to see her friends, he couldn't deny her anything – She even promised to go back to Jamiel with him after he explained he couldn't spend long from it.

"Oh Mary, you have to tell me _everything!_" Hermione sequestered an arm and dragged a snickering Mary away to Grimmald's place's kitchen leaving Mu to Ron's mercy.

..

"There was I talking to him after we met, he thought I was a Saint – I didn't know what that was until he explained to me later though I knew the concept of what Cosmos was" Mary started.

"I know what Saints are, after you wrote us about this Cosmos energy, I researched all I could about it. Saints are warriors in service of the Greek Goddess Athena that are adept in the use of this energy, Cosmos to do superhuman feats. You have to tell me more about it later"

"You can question Mu about it. He's one of them" Mary grinned. "He was awfully tight lipped at first, not even his disciple knew… But when I told him about the Wizarding World he opened up about his role as a Saint knight."

"Mary! He's a muggle!"

"Mu is a descendant from the people of Lemur" Mary spoke, knowing that Hermione would understand immediately.

"You are saying he…" Her friend gaped like a fish for a few minutes before breaking out in laugher. "Only you would manage to find a member of a lost, mythical race, befriend him and convince him to come back with you to England!"

"He wasn't that happy with it, but I wanted you to meet him. Hermione, I love him and I think I will stay with him in Jamiel" Mary revealed. Hermione sobered and squeezed the green eyed witch's hand. "We can talk through letters, and Mu has this really awesome Apparition technic that allows him to teleport _everywhere_. So it's not as if I'm going to be living isolated from you"

"If that's what you want… You know Ron and I will stand behind any decision you make, though you owe us when we have to deal with Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you Hermione, I know I owe you guys my life" Mary beamed, tears shinning in her eyes. Hermione was equally as flustered but she returned the smile.

..

"So… How did you and Mary meet?" Ron asked an impassive, intimidatingly beautiful male that seemed more interested in staring at Sirius' mother's portrait – now forever silenced but eternally snarling – than talk with his lover's best friend.

Mu heard the question, blinked and tilted his head. "She went through deadly traps meant for desperate men, settled in front of my castle and invited me to a picnic" Ron thought he was jesting, though from his twitching eyebrow it would be well within Mary's habits to go daring through deadly traps just because she wanted a little adventure.

"Right… Um… What do you do in your mountain all day?" Shifting slightly, Mu stared at the red haired boy for a moment.

"Before Mary, I'd train my apprentice and live the life of an hermit" After Mary he now was content on spending his time idly lost in deep conversations or other activities that involved two – like exploding snap and wizarding chess. Ron nodded, more confused than before. The relaxing aura and calm demeanor was such a drastic contrast against Mary's fiery disposition that it was a wonder how they even got along. This guy talked like a younger, springier, prettier version of Albus Dumbledore.

And so went like this for a while.

Ron gave up questioning Mu after the older man kept giving him calm, enigmatic answers and intimidating him enough that the red haired man joined the little boy in his fidgeting.

..

Two weeks later and Mu gladly took Mary's hand and teleported them back to Jamiel. Kiki sighed and followed after them scowling all the way. He was getting along fabulously with Ron for some unfathomable reason and didn't want to part with the other red hair. Hermione all but lit a dozen of incenses in thanks to the goddess Athena, since Mu proved she was quite real – that the brat was going away.

Settling back into Mu's castle, Mary fell back into their peaceful existence only broken when one desperate Saint came looking for Mu to fix his armor. Taking the chance of visiting the wizarding world, Mary also brought many magical appliances to her new home to Kiki's delight. Turning the secluded castle into a magical home took effort, but in the end they had enchanted faucets for warm water and a sink that did the dishes by its own. Mu was amused by it all, he let Mary do what she wanted for he enjoyed sharing their life like this.

The same way she didn't complain when he spent days away training, or asked for his own space. Mu appreciated having a woman to take care of him, and Mary was very apt at taking care of his needs – she was always there with a shoulder to lean on, an ear to lend, warm food on the table and a back rub. He marveled at his… girlfriend… even after he explained his duties to her she was open and accepting, if not a little jealous of Athena.

"Mary… If we're having a relationship you should know that Athena will always come first" He let her know straight away so she wouldn't be disappointed when the time came he had to go serve under his goddess.

Mary looked him in the eyes and said. "I know, I'm not asking you to leave your duties behind, I know how that is important to you – I love you, and that includes your passion and your faithfulness, that's not changing any time soon as long as you also share yourself with me and don't push me away" She said. And by her words she would stay with him as long as he also cared for her, even loved her, for he was steadily falling down that path.

He coughed to hide a smile then continued. "The time is growing near, I fear I might not be here for longer" Mary tilted her head to the side just like a kitten. "I feel darkness growing inside the Sanctuary, it won't be long until the wheels of destiny are moving. I don't want to leave you, but that day might be upon us sooner than I thought" And that's when he truly realized that once Mary loved, she loved forever.

"I said once that I will follow you wherever you go, you silly Mu. If you're training so arduously in anticipation for whatever trial awaits you, then you can bet I will be there guarding your back too!" She declared passionately. Taking a deep breath, the witch continued more tamely. "I can fight, and while you protect Athena, I will protect _you… _I know you're worried about that _future_ you think you won't be able to escape, just remember what I told you… No future is set in stone and might be yet vulnerable to change"

Mu didn't argue back. Mary was free to follow this loony hermit wherever she wanted. Though he did gather her in his arms and snuck away without Kiki noticing to their now shared room.

..

It was one of _those days_. Mu and Kiki could feel the approaching Saint from far away. While Mary had a grasp on her Cosmo, she let that part of herself sealed tightly, so she never figured how the two Lemurians did it. It might have to do with their own psychic powers though, so the witch didn't feel too sore.

There was a rumble and an earthquake. The castle shook and she felt like it was falling. Mary Decided to lend Mu a piece of her mind about these games of his involving her precious crystal cabinet crashing to the ground when a Saint managed to get past his traps and reach the castle… Sighing, Mary swished her wand and had the castle's inside whole again, including Mu's collection of scrolls and Kiki's training weights. There was another rumble, but this time everything was glowing under Mu's power, Mary relaxed and let it wash over her, caressing him back with her own magic and feeling a shudder in their connection. Good, hope he was blushing right now.

A few minutes later, She was either expecting a stone faced Mu delivering the news that another one weak hearted Saint failed his tests and died a horrible death, or one did pass the tests, refused to die to revive their armor, and left on their merry way down the mountain. She was not, however, expecting Mu to enter the castle carrying an unconscious man in his arm while Kiki dragged behind two Bronze Armor Urns.

"His name is Shiryu of the Dragon Constelation" Mu gently laid the passed out man on a sofa, "He wanted me to fix his and his friend's armor, but they were dead. I told him he'd have to bleed to heal them and he did so for his friend' sake… I couldn't let him die so I healed him and brought him here to recover" Her lover explained.

Mary smiled softly at him. "I don't mind taking care of him" His worried frown dissolved and he smiled back.

"Thank you Mary" It took a lot to impress Mu, that Mary knew, but when he was impressed it was one heck of a good impression. This Shiryu must be an exceptional man. "He and his story reminded me of you and your friends, risking your life for the other – I think you will like him" He declared warmly, kissing Mary's cheek as she raised her wand to cast a diagnosis spell.

"He's in shock from the blood loss. There is a potion in the cabinet that is labeled "_Blood Replenishing Potion_" can you get it for me please?" the witch asked Mu. "Since you already healed him, a potion and a warm meal when he wakes will make him as good as new" Already aware of her magic and the potions she insisted on keeping in hand, Mu left her side to dig around her potion cabinet, having no problem locating the one she asked for. Kiki's face brightened when he saw she would care for the visiting Saint.

"Shiryu is honorable and nice, take good care of him, please" The boy asked. Mu ruffled his hair and sent him off to get dinner.

Shiryu woke up a day later. Still a sickly pasty color since his marrows needed time to produce the amount of blood he lost even with the potion's help, but his lids and lips were gaining some color. Looking around him, he found a woman hunched over a desk writing on parchment with a feather as a pen and an ink pot. Blinking bewildered, the Saint wondered if this was a dream… "Oh, dear, you're awake, good!" The woman turned around. She had a westerner face, with high cheek bones and delicate features. Her eyes were a brilliant green color a share darker than Mu's and her hair a fiery red that cascaded down her back in rolls of curls.

"Who…are you?" He asked only slightly taken aback by this woman's beauty. She had two normal eyebrows so she wasn't kin to Mu. A boisterous laugh filled the room coming from the slight female. Her laugher was warm and filled with real joy. He wondered what he did that deserved to be laughed at… Mary just laughed because it reminded her of Kiki asking the same question, and how it was refreshing that she had the chance to introduce herself for once.

Mary controlled her giggles and answered. "I'm Mary, Mu's lover and your caretaker for the time being. Here, eat this and then we will see how're feeling" She blew on the parchment to help the ink dry then danced away into the kitchen. Shiryu saw that they were inside the castle and in what must be a common area of sorts. Then he wondered when the Armor fixer got himself a lover, his master Dohku never mentioned it. That she was taking care of him meant Mu had taken mercy on him.

"Thank you" He said when she gave him a warm bowl of stew. It was blood red in color but he resisted the urge to wrinkle his nose since that would be a discourtesy to his host and to the man who saved his life.

Seeing his face, Mary grinned. "I happen to be a healer, young Saint, so trust that this soup will help you gain your strength sooner… Your friend's armor has already been fixed and right now, I know for a fact that Kiki is delivering it to him" Heart unburdened, the Dragon Saint only had one more question.

"When will I be able to join my friends? I can't let them on their own" He asked, taking a sip of his bowl and finding it delicious. The witch grinned knowingly, Mu was right, she quite liked this Dragon Saint Shiryu. Plus his hair was just fabulous… why were these Saints possessors of such perfect hair? Mu got used rather quickly to her obsessively brushing his hair whenever they were by themselves.

"In a few moments" Mary's grin widened. "I've been dosing you with healing potions for 24h, just go take a shower and you can pick your armor with Mu. He's waiting outside to take you to the Death Queen Island." The Dragon Saint nodded, finished his food and tried to stand resolutely. Mary only grew fonder of him, he reminded her of her old, reckless self so much it made her heart nostalgic. Maybe she'd invite her friends to come reminisce one of these days while Mu was away doing his errands.

The boy, for he didn't feel that old to her – maybe sixteen years old tops, rushed as quickly as polite allowed, took a Spartan shower and was jumping out the second level of the castle like it meant not a fall of more than 15feet. He didn't break his legs, that's always good, but Mary was now a little miffed that these Saints were seemingly gods in human skin and Mu never bragged about his power. She'd like to brag about his deeds to her friends if he ever bothered to show off for her benefit. He could look manly when he wanted to, but most of the time he looked like a defenseless doll. Her adorable, cuddlable doll.

Ron was starting to get on her nerves by calling her boyfriend _delicate_. Mu could pulverize a mountain with his bare fists – he was _not_ delicate. If only that humble Saint was more cooperative in her attempts to show him off.

Never mind now though. To follow Shiryu down the castle, Mary simply floated down Mary Poppins style but without the corny umbrella. It was necessary to learn self levitation after Mu banished brooms. It involved Kiki, a skeleton and the new blossoming myth that the mountain was haunted by an avenging wrathful maid. Mu was not amused even if Mary almost chocked to death laughing. There was an epic picture framed on the wall, Kiki still preened every time she stopped to admire it and have a giggle in remembrance.

"Thank you for everything" Shiryu noticed she was standing there behind him and bowed respectfully after doing the same to Mu. He didn't even blink about the fact that she was still levitating. He was a nice boy, Mary grinned back at him.

"Just take care of Kiki, please, I have a feeling he will be following you around for a while" Mu spoke calmly, but Mary could read the worry in his voice. Concentrating her magic into their connection, the witch sent a very personal image of what they could accomplish with time by themselves without an impressionable child around. To hide his flustered blush, Mu gripped Shiryu' shoulder before he could turn back to the master, teleporting away.

Five minutes later he was back and they were back in his castle and not coming out for a while.

..

Mary never imagined that the first time she had to meet one of Mu's fellow Golden Saints would be like this. Were all Saints she met possessors of long, beautiful hair…? he also seems to be more masculine too… Too bad he wasn't really interested in talking. "Wench, where is Mu?" He growled lowly, posture offensive.

Peeved, Mary stared down at him from her perch on top of the castle. "If you want to know, you will have to get up here!" She called back, adding a maniacal amount of magic to the wards she erected around the castle. These shields would hold even an atomic bomb, she doubted this single man would break them down. Mu better be thankful that she was doing this for him instead of following him to Rozan… she was still sore about tripping down the first mountain and never reaching the top.

Cracking his knuckles, the man bellowed. "Do you have any idea with whom you are talking?" He asked rhetorically since they never met before, nor was Mu inclined on gossiping about his fellow Saints aside from the occasional "_get as far away as possible"_ as if she wasn't fully able of taking care of herself. Not waiting an answer, the man continued "I am Milo the Golden Saint of Scorpion!"

"You are still down there and not getting your answer unless you get up" Mary called back. Milo's face was stony as he regarded her with hooded eyes. He tried the most obvious route and walked forward a few steps before face planting against the almost physical dome covering the radius around the castle. It was a wondrous combination of runes, Hermione's wards and Mu's Cosmo that happily allowed itself to be fed by her magic.

Startled, Milo's eyes were wide. "What is this? Is this Mu's doing?" And then his face fogged as he sunk into thought. "No, it doesn't feel like only Mu's Cosmo, there is something else… you! You're the one holding this shield up! Who are you?"

"Oh my, you are right of course, I might have agreed to guard Mu's castle while he was away" Mary nodded serenely. Mu was rubbing off on her. "My name is Mary, by the way!" Milo's fist clenched and that was the only warning she had when a torrent of attacks came crashing at her wards. Milo's Cosmo was bright red and clashing against her magic in a way that made sparks of energy fly around the dome. Milo paused his onslaught to marvel at the wonder of seeing his Scarlet Needles flying over the shield like small streaking comets.

"For the last time, where is Mu?" Milo asked after long. Mary's mouth twitched.

"Away" She said primly. Mu owned her big time for this… she heard there was a magnificent waterfall in the five peaks of Rozan – one of her peregrination's goals was to see it… alas she took a stumble down the first peak and never climbed up again. "I won't tell you where he went but I can tell you this: You won't be able to cross the perimeter of my shield while holding malicious thoughts about Mu" While he held that murderous killing intent, he was stuck outside, thank you very much.

Milo spent another ten minutes in futile attempts at cracking her shield before giving up. He sent one last scathing look her way and disappeared from sight. Mary sighed tiredly, leaning down the rail and staring down the view of the mountain. Concentrating on her lover, she sent Milo's frustrated and infuriated face. "_Friendly chap came for a chat, didn't stay for tea and was most rude!"_ To which Mu sent a wave of concern that was brushed off along with the message.

"_I'm sorry Mary, but it is time to face my duties"_

"_I realized when the Scorpion Saint came. Don't worry about me, I will wait for you here until we can go visit your temple in the Sanctuary." _Annexed to that was a very naughty thought about that huge temple of his, his Aries' armor and a candle…

"_Mary…"_ Mu's mental voice was exasperated but resigned. Mary grinned in victory. "_I will bring a souvenir from Rozan" _Her lover added a bit later. Suddenly Mary found herself more affable and less inclined to inviting Hermione to a girl's night out in Athenas.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mu's Death Wish**

..

"You?" Shiryu called, startled. Mary smiled at him innocently while waving cheerfully. "You are Mary, Mu's…" He trailed off. His friends all stared at her with mixed sentiments; most seemed surprised to find a woman sitting on the first step that led to the Aries' temple. She was wearing wizarding robes for once, green and silver since Mu's color theme was greenish like his eyes. Shiryu had his eyes closed though, but Kiki's commented how the Dragon lost his vision if not Mu's lamenting a few nights ago. Her lover was inordinately fond of these boys, and now she could see why.

"Hey there Shiryu, hello Shiryu's friends" Mary greeted, before crossing her arms. Behind the Saints laid the prone form of the girl who had to be Athena – she was pretty, regal and soft looking. Squashing the jealousy as It rose was easy. Mu might be a loyal boy scout to this woman but he was still _hers_ by the end of the day. "I see you came… Is that Saori?"

"Yes, that is Saori… We must hurry though…" Shiryu started to run up the stairs followed by his friends. Mary tried not to let it bother that he didn't even introduce them to her. They were racing against time as it was. Maybe Mu shouldn't have planned that mischievous trap of his.

Shrugging, Mary apparated to the top of the stairs and willed herself into invisibility, looking down on the boys as Mu threw a boulder down on them using his psychic powers and as soon as the young Saints regrouped, he partook in utter drama by announcing regally. "I've been waiting for you". Maybe he's been spending too much time with Mary and her friends… nah… he's always been a prankster at heart… no Potter would fall in love with a bore.

The white and red armored boy looked sharply at the temple's entrance where Mu was heard approaching. "What" He uttered confused. To him, Mu would be helping them, not trying to stop them. "He is Mu of Jamiel… what are you doing here Mu?"

"I understand… the 12 houses are protected by a Saint of the respective sign" Shiryu spoke to his friend's benefit, then he turned to Mu and continued "And Mu is the Aries' Saint, am I wrong?"

The blonde one's hackles raised. "Are you trying to interfere with our Mission, is that it?" Mu's lips twitched up, his face placid and calm.

Her lover proceeded to be a total badass and teach the Bronze Saints a lesson in humility. Kiki made an appearance and only then did Mary uncloak. "You should be less quick to judge. Have a little faith in your allies" She popped into existence startling in varying levels the boys. Yes, they were two years her junior. Not that Mu was that much older, he was only twenty after all.

Shiryu looked peeved, but she wasn't about to let them get away suspecting Mu like he wanted that Saori girl to die. Even if she wasn't Athena, he would never condone to an innocent being hurt – more so because he was highly suspicious of the Sanctuary's current Pope. "She appears to have the same power Mu and Kiki have" The blonde and blue eyed boy said instead of an apology.

They were highly gossipy and prone to dramatics… Mary came to appreciate straight forwardness once in a while, but when one was in a position of knowledge and power it was heaps of fun to be purposely enigmatic. So as the Four bronze Saints and Kiki shamelessly talked about her and her relationship with Mu, Mary sat there staring at her lover pensively while he graciously worked on fixing said Bronze Saint's armor for free.

She also suspected an ulterior motive behind Mu's actions… He didn't tell her everything, only alluded to something or other when his guard was down – but Mary was no beginner to the plotting scheme of things and in the back of her mind she knew Mu was planning something bigger than any of them suspected. Finding that cozy little spot that intimately linked her to Mu, Mary sent an equivalent of a ring – he'd answer if he wasn't concentrating fully on his trade.

"_Mu" _

"_Yes Mary, is something wrong?" _He didn't sound strained, only slightly curious. He could detect the wavering in her aura and the witch felt very glad to know that her chosen lover was aware of her shifting moods and attentive to her needs.

Sending him a mental cuddle because he was just too cute not to take advantage of, Mary started her semi-inquisition. "_What do you have in mind? These kids would have a much better chance if you went with them, yet it is almost as if you want them to go through all the twelve temples" _If he was surprised that she caught on his scheming, he only appeared to be strangely resigned and determined.

"_I've never told you because there was not really a need, but when two golden Saints fight, it starts a thousand days battle that ends with the destruction of everything around them. Maybe if I intervened directly more Golden Saints would see reason – that Saori Kido is Athena, but they will only see the truth when they realize how dedicated and brave these young Saints are." _His mental voice was gracious and caressing. He was also efficiently blunt when he wanted to. "_They also need to wake up their seventh sense, a power that goes beyond human limits and that all Golden Saints possess. It will be needed in the battles to come if they want any chance to survive at all" _

"_So this is basically a test… maybe a taste of what is to come but a stepping stone all the same. You want them to grow stronger for their own good… what about your goddess?" _

"_If they fail, if all else fails, I was counting on your help"_ He oozed honesty and trust and love, so much that Mary had tears running down her cheeks and the overwhelming urge to crush him in a hug.

..

In the end, the Bronze kids did manage to break through the 12 temples and save Athena. Mu spent days in mourning of his friends that had to pass, living in his temple while Saori Kido put the Sanctuary in working order after Saga' stint in megalomania. It also brought an unexpected benefit.

Mary got to know a few of Mu's friends.

"So you and Aries huh?" The tall thick form of Aldebaran of Taurus settled next to her perched form outside Aries' temple. Aldebaran and Mu were friends from before Mu decided to run away to his mountain, and while it was hard to imagine the brutish man and the delicate Mu being friends, Mary admired the Taurus Saint a great deal. He was loyal and honorable and had a funny sense of humor that few understood at face value.

She actually got to have fun exploring Mu's temple and being pampered by the servants designed to tend to the Golden Saints when they were in the Sanctuary. To her amusement, the servant crew had very startled faces when they never found anything to clean or a space to dote on the Aries' Saint. Mu was hers to pamper and take care of. But after a morning of doing nothing but watch Mu brood, Mary decided to leave the temple and catch some sunlight.

"Yeah…" The witch nodded slowly, wondering where Aldebaran was going with his questioning. It wasn't a secret anymore that Mu came back with a girlfriend, even if she received lots of frowning stares for following him there. Apparently they were breaking a lot of traditions by presenting an united front, but Saori, the current Athena just waved the complainers off and congratulated Mu on his courage. She hasn't been approached by the other Golden Saints yet – they were taking their time mourning the others.

Apparently, respite time was off "Nothing, just wanted to meet the one who got that brick" Aldebaran laughed out loud. "I'm joking… Mu is a great man and I hope you take care of him" He stated seriously, searching her face and nodding when her eyes glinted knowingly.

"I love him, even when he's busy being boy scout to Athena" Mary joked back, feeling the Taurus Saint would appreciate her humor. He laughed again and stood, holding up a hand.

"Come on, let us climb the stairs and greet the others… it's been a while since all the Goldies were reunited in the Sanctuary" Agreeing, Mary took his hand and let him pull her to her feet. Stumbling a little and regaining her footing, the short – compared to Aldebaran's towering form – woman started the most tedious and arduous climb of all her life.

Passing through the Gemini and Cancer temples, Mary took her time to marvel at the Golden armors proudly presented there, and at the same time regret that their respective Saints were not there anymore. The Gemini Saint had gone around the bend and tried to take over the world and the Cancer Saint was a misguided psycho… Well… Mu still liked them so she'd be sad in his stead.

She got more excited when they arrived at the Leo's temple. She was a Leo after all – to Hermione's amusement, Leo and Aries' were so utterly compatible it was laughable. Both under fire and both ridiculously hardheaded. According to the gossiping Saints, Leo' Saint was a man called Aiolia and he was an all around nice guy, marked by his supposedly traitorous brother' stigma and even then standing tall and proud under Athena… He made a few uncomfortable memories return, of a thin little girl being accused and doubted by her peers for something beyond her control, and in the end standing up for what was right when everything else wanted her fall.

"Hey there Aldebaran" A man's voice that could only be Aiolia called. He was… manly… golden skin glittering under the sun, toned limbs showcasing tantalizing muscles, neck thicker than her thigh and warm blue eyes that reflected his power in radiating pulses. Had she been single, she'd be drooling at his feet right now… as it was, she filled her mind with Mu's cuteness and took comfort that her man was much more awesome with his pretty hair than the tall sexy god in front of her. "And you are…?" He looked surprised at her face.

Mary grinned, green eyes glinting. "A fellow Leonine, but you can call me Mary" She offered a hand that was taken with a laugh. She knew she'd get along with Aiolia, they were too much alike.

"I'm Aiolia, the Leo Saint, but I guess you already knew that" His eyes traveled to the amused form of Aldebaran, but the taller man nothing said, just shook his head in a negative. Surprise filled his face before he allowed another smile to bloom. He must have realized who she was then – word traveled quite fast around it seemed. "I see you're going up the stairs, mind if I join you?" He asked ever polite. Mary and Aldebaran happily consented and together they continued on their way up.

Virgo's temple was the most peculiar yet. The owner was someone named Shaka who happened to also be a Buddhist enthusiast if the decorations were anything to go by. Fascinated by the prospect of meeting a fellow adept, Mary was thrown off a loop when she finally met Shaka… He was… prettier than Mu if that was possible…

Shinning yellow hair that fell in a golden colored waterfall down his back, beautifully constructed face complete with the ridiculously long dark lashes that deserved poetry on their own… His voice when he spoke was deep and wise, making Mary perk up a little for his eyes were firmly shut. "Aiolia, Aldebaran… I see you've come with a visitor" She had to resist the urge… punning about his lack of vision wasn't nice, not at all.

"Shaka, this is Mary, Mu's guest" Aiolia introduced in a way that hand Mary blinking in surprise. He was truly gentlemanly and honorable in nature. "Mary, this is Shaka, Virgo Saint."

"Namaste" Mary intoned, sinking into a monk's bow to the other golden saints bewilderment. Elation filled her chest then. She couldn't resist and sent a huge, overwhelming wave of love down on Mu – he hadn't tattled about her! She thought he'd have told them about her powers, or at least a condescend version of her story, but he said nothing at all if the saints' surprise at her Buddhist background was any clue. Grinning, the witch explained. "I spent six months in a Tibetan Monastery, learning the ways of Buddha from the monks, after that I spent a few weeks traveling around Asia and that's how I met Mu"

"Oh! I was wondering about that!" Aldebaran laughed. "Mu was strangely quiet about you! Then again, he is a very private guy" The Taurus amended. Shaka nodded in agreement and offered a smile.

"You can come join me in meditation whenever you want, I feel your spirit's light" He invited cordially. Mary agreed quickly with an eager smile. Shaka was said to be the Saint closest to god, and he was known for being quite the master in Hinduism.

"Thank you" She smiled, waving good bye even if the blonde male veela couldn't see her hand and following after Aiolia and Aldebaran as they left Virgo's temple.

"He liked you" Aiolia sounded surprised. But Alderaban patted her head with a grin.

"If she was chosen by Mu, she is alright" Both Saints laughed. Mary grumbled that it was the other way around but they wouldn't listen to her. It made the climb to Libra slightly more bearable though the temple was also empty save for the golden armor glinting in the darkness. None of her Saintly companions offered any information about the Libra armor, so Mary didn't question, if they never said anything she wouldn't force them to relay information that they perceived she shouldn't know. If she really wanted to poke into this, she'd ask Mu later.

The next temple came soon enough, and to Mary's amusement there was a man standing in front of it with his arm pointedly crossed. He was so familiar that the witch couldn't help the grin cracking her face.

"You!" Milo sneered impressively. His hair was as fabulous as she remembered. "What is she doing here?" He asked the other baffled Saints who slowly smiled in understanding.

"You were the one who was sent to investigate Mu in Jamiel" Aiolia smartly concluded by seeing Milo's unamusedly stare down the innocent looking witch. "This is Mary, she is Mu's guest here"

Milo grunted "She's his guest everywhere" He grouched a minute later, sighing and relaxing his posture. "I'm sorry about the other day – I didn't have the right to barge in like a did" Mary appreciated the peace offer and eagerly took it, extending a hand and grinning all the while.

"No hard feelings on my part, I'd have defended Mu's home anyway so I don't hold a grudge against you who was acting under fake impressions" Milo took her smaller hands in his "Just don't be too quick to judge next time" She repeated. The Scorpion Saint smiled thinly.

"I am see as the most Just of the Saints, sometimes even I commit mistakes, though Athena has forgiven me" And with that they were positively acquaintanced contraire to the anger Milo felt last time. No man was perfect, and Mary wouldn't hold it against him for being misled by his leader.

Aiolia looked between them, raising an eyebrow. "What happened" He had to ask. Milo blinked as if not expecting that question and searched the witch's eyes.

"Death Mask and I were sent by Saga to investigate the missing Saints, Aries and Libra – I found myself in Jamiel where I met Mary, her shield was able to hold down against my Scarlet Needle attack for ten minutes straight" A trio if curious gazes befell on Mary's innocent face. Oh, they didn't doubt that power came in all shapes and sizes, look at Saori. Mary on the other hand seemed like just a slight woman with wide forest green eyes and a mass of thick, wild curls – though when they focused, they could indeed feel the power radiating from her.

"To be fair, that ward was a mix between my friend's protective runes, Mu's defensive technique and my own power" Which was absolutely nothing to scoff at. "Before he left, he asked me to wait in Jamiel, he had a feeling the Sanctuary would send Saints after him and wanted to keep me safe behind the wards" He helped construct them, he knew they were powerful.

"Wards…" Milo repeated the word thoughtfully. A few moments of awkward silence later, the Scorpion Saint waved a hand. "Don't let me hold you, you still have a few temples to visit up there"

"It was nice seeing you again" Mary wave at the Saint, walking out to the stair way and allowing a moment with which the golden Saints could talk without her ears nearby. She didn't hear their conversation, but she could make an accurate guess as to what it was about.

After a five minutes wait, they were climbing again and passed through Capricorn's temple silently. Next stop had Aiolia looking strangely depressed. He said briefly that Sagittarius used to belong to his older brother, Aiolos, who died valiantly protecting Athena. Seeing as he didn't want to talk about it with her, who was virtually a stranger, Mary didn't press – though it was another thing to ask Mu later.

Aquarius came next and this time both Aiolia and Aldebaran were tense. Even Mary has heard of the old Aquarius Saint. He was a just and good man who gave his life for his apprentice's cause. For a moment as she looked around, Mary could swear she saw the shade of a man wearing the Golden armor silently observing the trio in the temple. Maybe he was a ghost, she deduced, waving at his general direction and gathering strange looks from her two escorts.

With a last look toward the amused ghost, Aiolia, Aldebaran and Mary continued to climb until they reached the last temple – empty as well, and got to the Pope's. Since no one has been chosen to be Master yet, the huge mansion was serving as Athena's house for the time being. Entering the gargantuan saloon, Mary reminisced about Hogwart and its high ceiling and strange architecture.

Sitting like the goddess she was on a stone throne in the middle of the room was Saori Kido, dressed beautifully in a stylish toga and holding on to her staff majestically. Her aura spilled around her in golden faucets as well. As soon as they saw her, the two golden Saints that climbed with her fell onto their knees smiling peacefully as if life was finally fine again. Mary made a silent vow that if she ever caught Mu with that expression on his face while kneeling to another woman, she'd be most unforgiving.

"Welcome friends, it is nice to see you are well" Saori's voice was gentle and motherly – like a young, female Dumbledore… "And you must be Mary" Mary's eyes brightened as she smiled at the younger woman.

"Yes, I'm sorry that we didn't have time to talk before, I understand that you must be very busy straightening affairs around here" The witch tunned up the charm and oozed innocence like a perfume. Athena was a fair girl, but Mary was a woman and it won't do to feel intimidated by anyone younger than she and who hasn't died at least once.

"Indeed!" Saori smiled back. "I thank you for the help you provided my Saints during their times of need, I heard you also helped take care of me while I was vulnerable"

Mary felt she would like this Athena girl, even if she still refused to kneel – after what Voldemort made her do so by force, it was a silent resolution that she would never, ever bend her knee and bare her neck to anyone else… that wasn't Mu that is.

In the end, she spent the afternoon in a cozy conversation with Saori. Turns out Saori heard about Hermione's knowledge crusade and was amused by her friend's perseverance – Mary evaluated the pro-and-cons about revealing the wizarding world to the other girl, but decided against it in the end. Though she did reveal part about her powers…

"This power has run through my family for generations, I don't know where it comes from, but it's very useful" Nothing like half-truths to mitigate curiosity. "It allows me to do feats much like your Saints, but I'm much more breakable!" Mary laughed, making Athena smile benevolently. It put Mary directly in Saori' shoes actually… a defenseless girl whose power was her only weapon.

..


	4. Chapter 4

**Mu's Death Wish**

..

"I have to stay here… I can't return to Jamiel yet" Mu told her one evening. Mary leaned against his bare chest, curling her legs beside his waist. If he thought she was upset about having to stay in the Sanctuary, he was horribly mistaken.

"That's alright, I've met the Amazons and they promised they'd show me some defensive moves. I think they're under the impression that I am powerless" Her lover's arm were around her own.

Kissing her forehead, the long haired male sighed against her ear. "I wish you wouldn't involve yourself and risk your life in this Mary… I… don't want you to get hurt" The witch laced their finger together.

"I told you, I will follow you until the day you don't want me anymore. I don't mind risking my life for my friends, and you're so much more than a friend! I'm not that easily killed" She half-joked. "If anything, death fears me"

Mu said nothing else, just took comfort in her embrace never considering that her words rang truer than anyone would have thought.

..

Of course shit hits the fan right when she's visiting England, and didn't receive any news at all until word came that Mu has been dragged down to hell… Well, She just found out a very delightful news and would not stand for having a dead boyfriend.

"Mary, you can't go!" Hermione cried "I know he means a lot to you, but you can't risk -"

"I know!" Mary jerked away from her friend and strode proudly to the Arch Way known as the Veil of Death. "Mu is not dead, I won't let him die after what he did to me!" Even the unspeakable were desperately flying out of her way as her magic created a mini tornado around her. The only brave enough to get close was Hermione and that was because the muggleborn witch was one of the few who knew with absolute conviction that Mary would never willingly hurt someone.

Sighing at the Prometheus' task that was trying to change Mary's mind, Hermione stopped her friend right before she stormed through the veil. "Just be careful, alright, and bring that boyfriend of yours back" Nodding, Mary sent one last courage filled look back to her friend and jumped head first into the Veil to the astounded faces of the curious people who'd come to witness Potter's rampage.

..

The frontier between life and death was… interesting… possessing the gifts she did allowed Mary free reign in this realm anyway, so she used that to its fullest by diving fearlessly into Hades. Going through dead bodies and cracked Armor parts didn't even make her stop. Her goal was one and her mind was set.

Walking briskly until she reached the one she was looking for. There he stood, brutal purpose written on his face, eyes shining in resignation and his need to save that goddess of his. Well, she'd have to pop his bubble before he got into his head that he had to die at all. Anger rising in her chest that the love of her life would indeed die for another woman, Mary summoned her inner power, igniting that infinite Cosmos that burst from her very soul into a fiery inferno around her.

Startled, the 17 Saints prostrated in front of the Wall of Laments turned as one to watch with growing horror as the insanely powerful being approached them from behind. They never, not in their wildest dreams could imagine experiencing a Cosmo this powerful and enraged, not even Hades got close. It was Mu, who with a cold sweat realized the monster he unleashed. To his friend's confusion, he stepped toward the being enshrouded in that super-nova Cosmo.

"Mary! What are you doing here?" He even had to ask? More than one chin crashed to the ground at Mu's words. Seeing no need to keep up dramatics, Mary allowed her Cosmos and Magic to simmer in a halo of Fire and Darkness around her. "What… what is the meaning of this?" Mu asked, hurt and confusion on his face. He was feeling betrayed by the power she hid from him, but she was feeling twice as hurt and betrayed.

"What are you?" Seya, the white and red armored boy asked for all of those behind him.

"Death Wish" Mary whispered. The unnatural wind picked up her words and carried them all around. "One might also call me Thanatos, or at least an Avatar to Death, Death Wish is what I embody and it is a Death Wish that brought me here" Her eyes glinted angrily as she glared at Mu, who paled and tried to take a step back.

"You are… Thanatos?" Mu couldn't believe his ears. His beloved girlfriend was also an Avatar to a god… no, a Titan by the looks of things. Her Cosmo was terrible, dwarfing Athena's but a lot darker in nature. "Why…" His words failed him. The other Saints broke into conversation between themselves but gave the solemn moment to the two lovers. They'd help fight against her has she proved a treat.

"Why I never told you?" Mary finished coldly. She hid nothing from him directly… just disguised within meanings. "But I did tell you… the cloak remember?"

"Death's cloak…" Mu muttered under his breath. "You said the cloak could keep even Death's eyes away from you, and that it was part of a set"

"I own all three of them… the cloak, the wand and the ring – Giving me power over all aspects of Death and the right to call myself Thanatos" Her eyes steeled. "And so I thought, I might as well use this forsaken power to save my boyfriend from hell before he got into his head that I would let him die!" She would not let anyone else die in her watch again! Not as long as she had the power to prevent it.

"You don't understand! We need a way through this wall, it's the only way we have to save Athena!" Mu tried to explain.

Shaka picked up after that. "The way through this wall is with sunlight…We need the power of a god to do it, and the only way we might reach that level is if we combine the power of all twelve Golden Saints"

"You won't be able to stop us!" Seya shouted angrily, still not understanding that if the twelve golden Saints did what they wanted, they'd die.

"They will die" Mary interrupted him before he could charge against her. His blonde friend had a hand firmly on Pegasus' shoulder. The boy stopped, staring at her confusedly before a horrified look crossed his eyes and he turned to stare at the Goldies.

"Is that true? Will you die if you open this wall?" He was torn… he couldn't let them sacrifice themselves like this, there has to be another way!

"No mortal is meant to wield the power of a god" Mary explained warily, still glaring daggers at Mu. "But I am more than a Mortal… If it means Mu lives, I shall break down this wall by myself"

"No! Mary! Please, go back!" Her lover pleaded. Swallowing, Mary summed whatever anger she was still feeling.

Meeting his eyes, she let the sparks of rage out. "I promised, more than once, that while you fought to protect your goddess, I'd fight to protect you… and I will _not _let you die before we marry! I refuse to raise your spawn by myself!" And wasn't that a gentle way to tell your boyfriend you was pregnant with his child? Hell's gate in front of them and dead people as witnesses.

"W-what…?" If possible, Aries' Saint paled even more. "Mary… you…" A couple of hands found his shoulder and steadied the poor Mu.

"Isn't she Mu's girlfriend? And he Knocked her up!" Death Mask cracked out with a laugh. Milo joined him.

"If that is not a marriage proposal, don't even bother" Mu was still watching her like a lost man who found salvation after a life time of sinning "now get out of my way!" She growled out at the gapping men. Willing the Hallows to appear, Mary allowed them to shift and mold into a gleaming dark female Saintly armor, complete with a cute emerald circlet and a wicked bone white sword that had the same patterns as the Elder wand.

Walking steadily and raising the wand-turned-sword, the witch let out a current of overwhelming power wash down her arm and to the tip of the sword – it started to hum and vibrate in her hand, and soon there was a dot of light forming on the edge of the blade, growing brighter and bigger as seconds tickled by. When there virtually was a mini-sun held by her blade, Mary slashed down the wall in an spectacular show of light and sparks – feeling the barrier shatter and melt like it was nothing.

Satisfied with her work, she turned back to the stunned, gaping Saints. "Shall we go save your goddess?" Her voice was dry and bored.

..

"Who do you think you are?" Hades growled impressively. He was intimidating, but Mary simply glared back.

"Death Wish" She answered the same. Hades' face paled as impressively as he growled. "I'm glad I don't have to explain… now you have two options for almost getting my lover killed" Saori shuffled back to her Saints, her eyes wide and baffled. "You surrender now, go back to your urn and never come out again, or we find out just how good I am at vanquishing dark lords"

There was an epic battle royal in which Hades refused Mary's mercy and dared to attack Athena. Her Saints trashed the god throughoutly enough that she didn't have to interfere. After Saori's monologue about the power of love and loving Earth and inspiring even the still simmering in rage Mary, she proceeded to seal Hades back into his urn. Mary picked it up and pocketed it.

"What will you do with it?" Saori asked, wariness written in her face. Had she learnt nothing about Mary at all? Glaring, the witch resisted the urge to flit Athena off.

"I'm going to stuff this in a drawer and never let it out again" Was the clipped answer. No one questioned her choice of words for their benefit, though Mu still looked faint.

"How do we leave this place" Aiolia asked sensibly, looking sadly at his brother.

"We can't… we're already dead" The Sagittarius Saint answered heavily. The other dead people all looked sad and resigned.

Mary's eyebrow twitched "Aiolia, I like you, so I will let you in a secret" She started, amusedly aware that all pair of ears were trailed on her. "This is one of the Items Death owned, it is called the Resurrection Stone – while in the surface it does nothing more than summon shades, in here it will open a direct portal to the world above" Hopeful faces had her smiling slightly. "All who cross the Veil can never return, but I am not everyone… when I open this portal, all who crossed the veil will be able to return"

They cheered, cried, laughed, bonded and then crossed the portal she patiently held open. To her eyes' happiness, they all came back naked save for her, so she had an undisrupted view of perfect males bodies parading around and hugging each other shamelessly in friendship that her muddled brain appreciated wonderfully.

Mu, to her infinite disappointment, grew courage enough to approach her and close her eyes with his hands. "Mary!" He exclaimed, scandalized. She was due to a little revenge wasn't she? So She leaned back against him and rested a head on his bare chest.

"We have a lot to talk about… but first, let me summon some clothes…" She grumbled all the while, but even Saori had an appreciative blush on her cheeks.

..

"Are you really…" He motioned to her belly. Mary's droll stare was answer enough. She was still annoyed with him. "I'm sorry… please forgive me, Mary… Had I known…"

"You would have done the same thing… I don't blame you, Mu, its one of the things I love and hate about you, but I've come to accept it. Just don't die anytime soon"

"I can do that" He grinned awkwardly. "I love you Mary, please accept this one's pledge and allow me to show how much you mean to me for the rest of our lives" And he was on his knees, holding her hand like it was the most precious thing in the universe.

"Oh Mu, of course I take your pledge!" She tackled him to the ground. "We're having twins, by the way"

..

End! MaryxMu ahhahha! Because Mu is awesome… even if he looks like a girl.. D:


End file.
